Damon was confused
by VampireMarsVille
Summary: What should have happened when Elena came home at the very end of Season 1... if only she had gone straight upstairs and found Damon waiting for her.  Delena confessions and smut.
1. Chapter 1

Damon was confused. Scratch that, he didn't think there was a word readily available in the English language to describe how he was feeling. His head was reeling, his fingers trembling, and there was this funny feeling in his stomach, kind of like when the plane you're riding on takes an unexpected but completely exhilarating plunge. And Damon would know that feeling quite well – he had after all been one of the first people to fly in one... compelling the Wright brothers had been far too easy.

He paced up and down Elena's bedroom pondering the night's events. He had kissed Elena, really kissed her, going out on the line to expose his heart and soul to her, and she had kissed _him _back. After 145 years of thinking he loved Katherine – that bitch – Elena had opened his eyes. He hadn't been in love before, he had been infatuated. It had been a schoolboy crush. Damon smirked; 'schoolboy' was not a term he easily applied to himself. Yet his human self could be described like that. Damon had seen Katherine, this exotic looking beauty, and suddenly he had something to latch onto. He felt suffocated by his father trying to get him to fight for a war he didn't believe in, a cause he didn't feel invested in, and wanted out. Father only had eyes for Stefan, Stefan who had his mother's eyes, his mother's smile (in the rare occasions he did smile... even though he had the perfect girl). Of course Stefan could do no wrong in father's eyes, even when he did absolutely nothing at all. Docile, passive, perfect Stefan. And there was Katherine, seeming an angel to Damon, promising him an exciting and eternal life where he would no longer have to prove himself to anyone, where he could just be himself and that would be enough. It made sense that Damon would learn to associate this life he so badly wanted with the woman who was offering it to him. He started to love Katherine by association. Never having been loved and cared for, how would he know that Katherine's obsession with having him as a pet was not true passion?

But then there was Elena. She was compassionate, pure... feisty. When her chocolate eyes looked into his, Damon felt like she could see straight through his charade and actually _saw _him. She knew who he was and she was stillthere. It was all too easy to get girls to notice him, Damon thought as he smiled, I mean, he was quite hot. But she didn't just fall for that. She cared enough to interact with him as a human being... something no one had ever bothered to do, not even when he _was _human.

And now she had kissed him back. Damon hadn't remembered planning the kiss. All of a sudden he had just felt his body bending towards hers, almost as if she was pulling him in through pure magnetism. The kiss started gently – the most gentle and chaste kiss Damon had ever given – and he felt almost like it was his first ever. Her lips were so soft, and she soon melted into his embrace.

Damon walked up to her cabinet and picked up a scrap of paper lying there. _You will meet a tall dark stranger who will take your breath away._ Damon chuckled and pocketed the tiny fortune. How ironic, maybe he should start eating more Chinese food.

Damon's brow furrowed. Then it furrowed some more, he really was not the brother who was into this who tortured brooding thing. Damon was the one who knew what he wanted and then went for it. Hungry? Bam, go hunt. Annoyed? Bam, go snap someone's neck. Horny? Yeah...

But somehow Elena changed all that. All of a sudden he _cared _about people. He was thanking Bonnie, helping the police, hell, he even had a heart-to-heart with fucking Jeremy earlier the night. She made him a better person, and it scared him to death. Again Damon held back a laugh. "Damon you are dead already you idiot."

"What are you doing here Damon?"

Damon whirled around and saw Elena standing there in the doorway. How was she so beautiful? Her lips were puckered in cute confusion and her hair fell gracefully to her chest, gently touching her bosom. Damon took her in for a minute, how in the world had this gorgeous creature decided to kiss him back?

Elena observed Damon's face morph right before her eyes. She had just got back from the high school peeved that someone would steal her clothes and bag. Honestly, she was so done with this shit and just wanted to go to bed, so she'd stormed right up stairs, only to find Damon Salvatore deep in thought in her room. It had been a rough couple of weeks for them, this she knew, which is why it scared her when he turned his gaze to her. His cobalt eyes went from worried to worshipping, seemingly drinking her in entirely in a way even Stefan's never had. In that moment Elena felt completely naked before him.

"Damon?" She repeated. She took a tentative step forward. Of course she felt for this brother, more than she cared to admit, but he was always so unpredictable. She would not soon forget how he had manhandled her when he thought Stefan was sabotaging his chances of saving Katherine at his father's grave and how he'd even fed her his blood. But she also remembered how he had ever so gently kissed her head before he had released her.

At first, when Isobel had told her that Damon loved her, she had been in shock and denial. But now it was starting to make sense... of course he would latch onto the person in his proximity that reminded him of his real love.

Without warning Damon zoomed across the room, closing the space between them. Elena startled and took a step back into her doorframe. He was still far too close for comfort.

Damon gazed in her eyes watching all the emotions flicker across them. Without thinking his hand rose up to her cheek and he let his fingertips graze the soft skin there. He smiled as a blush spread across both.

Elena was so confused. The way he was looking at her, the gentle caress he was now bestowing on her face, she had to stop this at once. She broke their eye contact, swatted his hand away and closed her door while saying, "Damon, whatever your doing, stop it."

Damon was hurt. Okay, so he wasn't expecting her to drop everything now that they had kissed, but at least acknowledging she had some sort of feelings for him would be nice. Elena saw it in his face and regretted her harsh tone immediately. "I know you had a rough day today... are you okay?"

Damon looked down at Elena incredulous. "Elena, you're killing me here..." Admit it, he thought. Please, for once in my life let me know that I have earned the love of something good. Let me believe that I can deserve this...

Elena took a step forward; the pain in his face was undeniable. She put her hand delicately on his arm. "Damon... I'm here for you. I'm your friend, you know that."

"Come on Elena, you know I want to be more than friends."

"Damon... I told you at The Grill, you had to stop doing this-"

Damon huffed. This was ridiculous, she had kissed him god dammit! "No, stop doing that. Don't cut me out, you know you feel for me too, as much as you hate it, part of you needs me just as much as I need you." Just as Elena opened her mouth to protest, Damon brought his crashing onto hers, claiming her with all his pent-up frustration. He could no longer deny just how badly he wanted her, all of her, all to himself.

Elena pushed back on his chest, trying to move herself away from Damon, but his hands gripped desperately at her face keeping her there. Elena felt her door slam against her back as they moved up against it. Damon's tongue tasted hers as he fervently deepened the kiss. Elena could feel her resolve drifting away as her mind turned to butter. How did he learn to kiss so well? Oh right...

"Stop, stop, stop. Damon, please stop." Damon pulled his face back so it was hovering inches from her own. He breathed in her intoxicating scent, letting his fingers trail through her curls. He preferred her hair straight, but he was too euphoric right now to deem any part of this moment any less than perfect. Well, other than the fact that she had stopped the kiss short.

Elena took a moment to regain her breath, bringing her hands up to his on either sides of her face. How had she never taken the time to take in how breathtakingly handsome he was? The curve of his lips... the height of his cheekbones... the way there was always light shining from his eyes. Normally that light only shone out of mischief, but now the fire burned from something else.

"Yes?" Damon asked. Dammit, Elena thought. Control yourself.

She didn't know who did it, but all of a sudden Elena realized that her fingers had become intertwined with his. "We can't do this... _I _can't do this... to Stefan."

Damon gently tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. "But you want to, right?"

Elena squirmed, finally getting a grip back on reality. She had a boyfriend that loved her, whom _she _loved, what was she doing with his brother? She wasn't that girl, she freed her hands and pushed Damon away with all the force she could muster. "No Damon, I don't. That was a mistake. I won't hurt Stefan that way. I love him."

Damon ignored her fists with their tiny human strength on his hard chest. Her words angered him, what they had just done was no mistake. "And earlier, that was a mistake then too, huh?"

"What? Earlier? Damon, I don't know what you're talking about -" but Damon put out a finger to silence her.

"No, Elena. I have to tell you this." Elena watched as his adam's apple bobbed up and down nervously, she had to stop what was about to come out of his mouth – she was afraid of what he was about to say. What line he was about to cross. They were _friends_, they had to stay _just_ friends.

"Stop. Don't say it." Elena said looking for an escape. She ducked past Damon, but he caught her wrist and spun her back to face him.

"Why not? I need to tell you that I - "

"No! Damon please, don't put me in this position!" Elena clapped her hands over her ears, willing him to go away, for this whole mess to just go away. She didn't care if it was childish, she just could not bring herself to hear the truth she already knew deep down.

Damon pleaded with his beautiful soul-revealing eyes. "Why? Elena, why are you so scared to hear the way I feel about you?"

A tear slipped from the corner of her eye, slowly leaving a wet trail on her burning hot face. Her gaze was still downcast as he wiped it away. "Elena?" His voice was pure honey. Damn him, why was he being like this? He was supposed to be an arrogant asshole, it would make pushing him away that much easier.

"Because then I can't pretend anymore." She said in a whisper only a vampire could hear.

"Pretend what?" He soothingly pried.

She brought her eyes up to meet his. "Pretend that this," she pointed between them, "whatever this is... isn't real."

That was all the encouragement he needed. Damon kissed her again, this time trying to make her feel all his love and devotion. Elena slowly began responding, her heart beat quickening as she wrapped her arms around Damon's broad shoulders. He began sucking her lower lip, causing her to moan. He smirked at this, but simultaneously felt his body reacting to her obvious pleasure. Never before had someone else's happiness mattered so much to him that just hearing it actually turned him on. This girl was definitely his weak spot.

Elena knew this was wrong, knew that she was going straight to hell, but she couldn't stop herself. The way he was looking at her, his smell, everything about him was intoxicating to her. It took nearly losing him today to realize that she loved him, actually loved him, and all of a sudden acting on that just felt right. But she still knew it wasn't.

Elena gasped and broke the kiss. "No." Damon leaned in again but Elena turned and walked to the window.

"Come on..." Damon tried to muster up a teasing comment, "you're giving me whiplash here."

"This isn't funny Damon." Elena crossed her arms over her chest refusing to look back at him. She had decided his eyes were what made her come undone. Well, the most emotionally undone. At the time being.

"I know." He replied seriously, taking a step closer. They stood in silence for what felt like an eternity (Damon would know). Finally he couldn't take it anymore, "Please Elena... tell me what you're thinking."

Elena took a moment before answering, "About Stefan."

Damon balled up his fists, anger cruising through his veins. Of course, how could he be so stupid as to think any of it would matter? So what if Elena had feelings for him? She was still the good girl, the good _girlfriend_, and she would stay with his brother. Damon walked up to her desk and tossed a picture frame on it across the room.

Elena jumped toward him as it shattered, sprinkling glass across the floor. "Damon!" She strode towards the mess but he stepped right in front of her and she bounced off his chest. He easily caught her and helped her regain her balance.

"Look, Elena, I get it, you love him. But you love me too. I know you do." Again his eyes bore into hers. "I wasn't ready to let anyone else in before... I..." he stuggled, "I thought I was in love with someone else, but that's changed. You changed me."

It all sounded so appealing, the reformed bad boy begging her for a chance; the same boy who had shown her again and again that there was no end to his loyalty and charm. "I may not be the best guy for you, hell, there's no way that I could ever deserve you... but I'm just trying to tell -"

She slapped him. Hard, right across the face. "Don't you ever kiss me again Damon Salvatore. I have absolutely no feelings for you and never will. Now get the hell out of my room." Sure it was harsh, but she needed to get away from him, now. She was on the verge of giving in.


	2. Chapter 2

**So do people like it so far? Haha, I've gotten a lot of emails from the site saying things about alerts... so I'll take that as a good sign.**

**Otherwise review and enjoy please!**

_She slapped him. Hard, right across the face. "Don't you ever kiss me again Damon Salvatore. I have absolutely no feelings for you and never will. Now get the hell out of my room." Sure it was harsh, but she needed to get away from him, now. She was on the verge of giving in._

Damon's nostrils flared, "You're going to regret that." He reached to her neck, ripped off her necklace and flung it across the room.

"No!" Elena tried to fling herself after it but Damon caught her and threw her onto her own bed. He stalked towards her and all of a sudden Elena was terrified. Never before had she felt so vulnerable, like the desperate prey doomed by the hunt of the very hungry predator.

She crawled backwards to her headboard, eying his approach wearily. "What are you going to do to me Damon?" She couldn't keep the slight note of hysteria out of her voice. He simply stood at the foot of her bed watching her. The sweet pained look that had been all over his face just minutes before had vanished completely. Elena was reminded of just how dangerous he was... and just how much she liked it.

"Nothing that you wouldn't already want... Elena." He added her name as a velvety afterthought.

"You have no idea what I want." Elena responded defiantly.

"On the contrary," Damon stalked to the side of the bed, "without the necklace, I can get back into that pretty little head of yours..."

Elena braced herself. Was he bluffing? She had never really asked Stefan the extent of vampires' power over other people's unprotected minds as it had never really been an issue. Could he assess feelings? Thoughts? He couldn't hear exactly what she was thinking right now could he... his current smirk suddenly seemed all the more ominous. Fuck. "You wouldn't."

"My sweet Elena, why the hell wouldn't I?"

"Because you're better than that." Of course, leave it to her to try to see the good in me still, even while she's busy hating me, thought Damon.

Damon's face went blank. "Stop doing that Elena."

"Stop what?"

"That! Thinking that I'm better than I really am."

Elena edged toward him again, unable to help herself. He was hurting, she could see it clearly, "Damon, one day you'll find someone who's right for you..."

"Psh, don't feed me clichés Elena, I'm not some lost puppy."

"Aren't you?"

Damon's face turned stony. "Okay, that hurt. What, and I suppose you've found yourself your perfect mate?"

"Keep Stefan out of this!" Elena huffed angrily.

"But he's already in this!" Damon cried out angrily, running his hands through his dark locks. "He keeps a picture of Katherine on his desk Elena, on his desk! He looks at it every day, _every goddamn day_ for over a hundred years now. He's never seriously dated another girl since her other than you. Don't you find that a little bit _odd?"_

Elena bit on her lip. These were all concerns that plagued her mind for months now but she had never mouthed a word of them aloud. Damon pressed on seeing he was having an impact, "He still has it Elena. He still keeps a picture of his ex around even though he claims he's in love with you."

"Stefan does love me!" Elena shouted beginning to get royally pissed off. Damon was really hitting a nerve. Elena hadn't forgotten the horrible betrayed feeling she had felt after finding Katherine's portrait the night after they had _slept_ together. That was actually the same night Damon had saved her from her car...

"Oh yeah? Remind me how he fell for you? Hmmm... let's see, he saw you looked like his lady-love, he stalked you for months, moved to the same school as you and _then_ wormed his way into your vulnerable heart. Well, _that_ sounds like a healthy relationship." Damon said, emphasizing 'that' in his usual theatrical manner.

"Yeah, because I'm sure your intentions are so much more noble." Elena spat back.

Damon crouched so he was at her eyelevel. "I simply fell for the girl who was dating my brother. Still scandalous? Sure, but more at the Maury show level than needing serious therapy and an intervention."

His smile had come back and this soothed Elena a little. "Huh. And I'm sure my resemblance to Katherine was just a happy coincidence for you."

"Well at least I admit to having had feelings for her. I find Stefan's denial and subsequent opposing actions far more disturbing..." Elena frowned. He had a point.

He held her stare for another moment and then straightened up. "And you're right... I would never get in your head like that," he threw her a smirk, "well maybe only in your dreams..." Then he signed, a shutter afflicting his body. "If you ever acted back on your feelings, I would want it to be real." He let the comment hang between them, the tension in the room becoming palpable. "Man, you've really made me turn into a big ol' sofitie." He started walking to the door, sadly reaching for the knob to leave.

Elena felt her heart break. "Damon wait!" She bounded from the bed, but suddenly started shrieking in pain, "Ow ow ow!" She hobbled on one foot as a stabbing pain shot through her foot. She looked down and realized she had landed on a shard of glass from her discarded picture frame. "Shit!"

Damon was at her side in an instant and then lifted her up into his arms. "I'm so sorry, I didn't... does it hurt really badly?"

Elena struggled against his embrace, "Stupid bulletproof vampires!" she pouted.

"Well I can give you some of my blood to ease the pain if you really wish..." he teased as he laid her back onto the bed.

Elena looked up from her foot to Damon, eying him curiously. "Does it bother you?"

Damon was taken aback. Did what bother him? Her rejecting him? His brother always getting the love he, Damon, so desperately wanted? Just being himself? He settled for a confused: "What?"

"My blood here. Does it bother you?" She had not forgotten all the hours they had spent together as Stefan was recovering from his self-imposed stint after tripping out on her blood. He had almost let himself die... Stefan had wanted to die. Elena had never felt so helpless in her life, and worthless. Was she not worth the effort to try to live for? She had never really forgotten how easily Stefan had given up on life afterwards... given up on them even though she was still fighting.

Damon and her had bonded tremendously during that time. Elena almost giggled as she thought back to their trip to the supermarket during that week... Damon really would be that guy who abused his shopping cart driving privileges... right into the toilet paper display. He had then compelled the poor worker who came to yell at him into cleaning it up and giving him a discount on all his alcohol purchases as a cherry on top.

Damon smiled knowingly, "I'm not my brother Elena. I can handle my blood." She had seen the bites on Caroline's very alive body. She knew that he could bite even in the heat of the moment and have everything under control. A sudden jolt went through her body... and it took her a minute to recognize it as jealousy. Was she really that crazy?

Elena nodded, suddenly feeling embarrassed and looking away. Damon pressed on seeing there was still something on her mind, "Is there something else you wanted to ask me Elena?"

Elena squirmed a bit. She didn't know what was coming over her. All she knew was that there was a clenching in her gut every time he said her name. Which happened to be quite a lot. She also knew that she wanted him to stay... But how to tell him that? She pulled the shard of glass out of her foot and stared at it. It was red with her blood. Without a second thought, she put it to her lips and darted her tongue out.

"Elena, what the-" but it was too late, Elena was already tasting her own blood. It had a strangely metallic taste. Elena could see from the corner of her eye that Damon was staring at her seemingly hypnotized. She had him in the palm of her hand... and she loved it. She licked the glass again and gasped when she tasted fresh blood coming from her tongue. She ran it over her lips.

Damon gulped audibly. "Well, that's what you get for licking glass." He had meant for the remark to come out snarky and offhand... all he heard in his own voice was unbridled desire. He watched as Elena smeared her own blood over her lips with her tongue like some deliciously sick lipstick. Mixing sex appeal with blood? Damon thought, this woman really is out to kill me... again.

Elena looked up at him from beneath her thick lashes, feigning innocence, "Would you like a taste?"

Damon just stared, did she have the ability to compel him or something, he wondered? "Elena... don't tease me."

Elena smiled. How had she not admitted it before? Here he was... her own dark angel looking out for her. He would do anything for her, be anything for her. How many times had he come to her rescue even when he owed her nothing? When she did nothing but turn around and flaunt her relationship with his brother in his face?

Elena reached around his neck and pulled his face down to hers as she lay back against her bed, pulling him on top of her. She kissed him eagerly, running her tongue along his mouth, begging for access. She could tell he was caught off guard, but as soon as his hands were underneath her back, pulling her closer to him, she knew he was game. Their tongues fought for dominance as she wrapped her legs around him, wanting nothing but to be as close to him as possible.

Elena moaned into his mouth as he readjusted himself between her legs. What alternate reality had Damon Salvatore landed in where the girl of his dreams was actually tangling her body tightly around his? This never happened to him... he was the guy who fucked mindlessly... he felt like a friggin virgin for crying out loud, on the verge of 'making love' for the first time. If he hadn't been so damn preoccupied with how turned on Elena was making him, he might have internally sniggered at the thought.

Just as quickly as the steamy kiss had started, Damon pulled back. "What's wrong?" Elena asked, her chest heaving as she restrained herself. Damon watched hungrily as her flimsy tee-shirt material stretched over her breasts and licked her blood off his lips. Then he caught himself and looked up. Elena smiled in spite of herself at having witnessed this small moment. She felt like more of a woman than ever.

Damon struggled to get his words out, "I just know that once I get started... I wouldn't be able to stop."

Elena's brow furrowed, "But I thought you said..."

"No, not with the blood, though it is incredibly delicious..." he added lightly before continuing. "I mean this," he shifted a bit to demonstrate, Elena's eyes fluttered. "If we do _this_... there's no going back."

**Yep, I'm a tease ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the great reviews guys! I really appreciate each and every one! Now for what you guys have been waiting for... the smut ;)**

"_I mean this," he shifted a bit to demonstrate, Elena's eyes fluttered. "If we do this... there's no going back."_

Elena swallowed. "Then let's not go back..." she whispered.

Before she could take another breath, Damon was devouring her mouth, picking her up and shifting her head onto a pillow. Elena's hands frantically reached at his black shirt between them, unbuttoning it fervently, her lips never leaving his. She roamed this uncharted territory, feeling the planes of his chest, travelling lower to touch the ripples of his abs, letting her fingers trail gently lower.

Damon growled into their kiss and then broke away, moving his mouth to nip and suck along her jaw and neck. Elena arched her back into him, wanting more of this man now making her body hum. She wanted to rip all the clothes off of him and feel him inside of her, ride him as she felt his blue eyes pierce into hers, loving and worshipping her whilst pleasing her in the most animalistic way possible.

Damon continued lavishing her neck as one hand traveled up her shirt and another came to rest between her legs. He looked up for a brief moment as if asking for permission once more. Elena bucked her hips into his hand and nodded wanting nothing more than for him to touch her. Through her jeans he slowly started stroking her, gently at first, lovingly warming her up. His other hand found it way to her breast, slowly kneading it, getting her nipples harder than ever before. She gasped as he gradually started applying more pressure, building a glorious tension.

Elena had never known Damon could be so tender and it only made her want him more. When she couldn't take the build any longer, she pushed back on his bare shoulders, sitting up as she fully removed his irksome shirt. She proceeded to push him back onto the bed and then straddled him herself.

"Oh no Elena... what are you going to do to me now?" Damon asked huskily. Elena stared down from his swollen lips to his perfect chest. Really a man with such a toned and ripped stomach should not be allowed to own shirts.

Damon smirked in his infamous lopsided manner as he noticed where her eyes were travelling. "You know... it really isn't far that I'm the only one half naked here." That was the Damon she knew. Elena smiled, and crisscrossed her arms in front of her and slowly removed her long-sleeved shirt.

Damon let his eyes wander for a bit. Damn, he thought, how could a girl that petite have so many curves? He took in her lacy red bra and the perfect way her hair framed her face... this girl couldn't be anything but beautiful even if she tried. "You're perfect." Elena giggled from his sweetness... she really could get used to this sort of treatment.

"Watch it... or you'll lose your bad boy image Damon," she teased.

He placed both his hands on either side of her tiny waist. "For you, I'd lose anything." She stared into his icy eyes and in that moment was almost scared by how much she knew he meant it.

She leaned down to kiss him again, starting it off sweet. She wanted to show him just how much she cared for him and thank him for not giving up on her. But as soon as she felt his growing desire hard on her inner thigh, her innocent thoughts flew away.

Elena grabbed hold of his lean forearms and pushed them roughly on either side of his head, feeling Damon's mouth start to curve upwards. "Feeling feisty are we?" he drawled out.

Elena's only reply was her kissing down his neck and chest blowing on the resulting wetness on his skin. She took his shivers and silently mouthed obscenities as a good sign and moved her head down further, making sure to spend extra attention to his abs. She heard his sharp intake of breath as she reached the pronounced v-shaped muscles right above his jeans.

Suddenly he bolted upright, snatched her in his arms, and had her on her back in under a second, causing Elena to gasp. "Ah ah ah, lady's first," Damon said hovering only inches away from her face. One hand snaked around her back and expertly unhooked her bra, the other worked to undo her pants.

Elena threw off her bra and looked up into his eyes. How was this happening to her? How had she not only landed Damon Salvatore, but how was she here, in this moment, on her _bed_, about to be fully naked. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" Damon asked, bringing his free hand to softly stroke her face.

"Damon, I want you." Damon seemed to purr as he quickly pulled off her jeans and then sucked at her nipple, driving his tongue around and around the sensitive area. His hand travelled back down south, getting under her panties.

Damon made a satisfied grunt when he felt the wetness there. He started rubbing her, testing different techniques to hear which made her moan the loudest. His mouth travelled back up to her neck, sucking and licking all the way. She was definitely going to have a hickey, and it gave him some immature pleasure knowing he was marking her as his. "Damon..." Elena breathed, "faster..." And he didn't need telling twice.

His fingers pumped her, driving her nearly insane. Her body began to move to his rhythm and her hands flew into his dark hair, needing something to hold on too. She started moaning his name. But it wasn't enough for him; he wanted to make sure that she was being pleased to the point where she knew nothing _but _his name. He quickly removed his fingers and replaced them with his mouth. Elena struggled for breath from the sudden heat of his mouth and writhed beneath him as the pleasure intensified. She removed one hand from his head to hold onto the headboard, wanting something to ground her, as she was surely beginning to float away. It took all the power in her to not wrap her legs around Damon tight... but then again, he probably wouldn't even feel it.

Damon felt Elena coming close to release and intensified his ministrations. Seeing Elena lying here, completely open for him, unabashed and utterly satisfied was a sight he would never forget no matter how many centuries he would survive. The blush that had so cutely painted her cheeks now encompassed her whole body and he had to admit that her olive skin looked amazing with a sex glow.

As he dipped his tongue in and out of her wet folds, her head sank back into her pillows and her lips tried to form words that only came out as an incoherent slur. No... he wasn't going to have any of that, he thought. "Elena, look at me."

Elena opened her eyes and met his over the rise and fall of her chest. He looked absolutely devilish and licked her wetness off her lips. "Please... don't stop" she begged breathlessly, not caring how absolutely desperate she sounded. He dipped his tongue and fingers down together, creating the most exhilarating feeling Elena had ever experienced. She kept her eyes locked with his as her world started trembling and her whole body gave way to spasms.

Elena had never felt so goddamn good in her entire life, and she cried out Damon's name. Slowly, she felt herself returning to earth and her body suddenly felt extremely heavy on her bed. Her eyes drooped closed and she fought to regain her breath. The image of Damon's perfect and intense face between her legs was seared into her brain.

Damon eased her panties back to their original position and kissed the fabric above her entrance delicately. He'd go there again later, but not tonight, his lady was exhausted.

Damon pulled himself up next to Elena and laid down right beside her. She opened her eyes sleepily and traced her hand along his abs again. "That, Damon Salvatore, was amazing," she smiled placing extreme emphasis on the last world.

"Well, did you expect anything less?" Damon replied cockily, grinning as he pulled her towards him and planted a kiss on her forehead.

She slapped him playfully on the chest and he caught her hand easily, "You know, if you don't keep your paws off me, I'm going to start thinking you have a thing for my chest."

Elena giggled. So he'd noticed had he? Of course he must have known what he was doing, always walking around the Salvatore mansion shirtless – even asking her to button up his shirt that one time. It was nice that she could now blatantly stare, although she was sure he had already caught her doing that before tonight... "So what if I do?" she said eyeing him oh-so innocently.

Against her will, she started to yawn, trying but failing miserably to suppress it. "Alright, it's off to bed with you... wow, would you look at that, you _are _already in bed."

Elena tried to sit upright, but Damon's arm around her waist was keeping her next to him, "But, but... my turn?"

Damon laughed throatily and started stroking her hair. "You're tired Elena, you should sleep. You've had a long day and I'm sure you have a lot to think about." Elena stared up at him, not believing the transformation she saw in Damon... How absolutely loving he was with her, she suddenly felt like the luckiest girl in the world. "Besides... maybe I can make a guest appearance in another one of your dreams." He smiled wickedly.

Elena sputtered, "How did you... was that... no, did you do that?" Damon laughed as Elena looked horrified as she recalled her dream of straddling a shirtless Damon in her bra on her bed... wait a minute...

"Like I said earlier... I would never make you do what you didn't already want to," he smiled evilly.

Elena pouted and pretended to be angry. It was all worth it when Damon brought his finger to her jaw to cup her face to look at his, "Would you believe me if I said I was sorry?" he asked sweetly.

She studied his face, her heart melting. Surely he was using some sort of spell to enthrall her. "Why are you being so gentle with me Damon?" she breathed, shocked by her own question.

Damon took a deep breath but held her gaze. He told her the truth, "Because no matter how strong I know you are... you seem so fragile. Like a little porcelain doll that I have to protect." Elena began to protest, but Damon cut her off, "And because I love you Elena. I love you." He batted his eyelids, completely vulnerable but determinedly steadfast.

A silent tear escaped Elena's eye as she moved in for a sweet and simple kiss. "I love you too Damon." A genuine smile transformed Damon's face and suddenly he was the most beautiful man Elena had ever seen, a man in love. He gingerly kissed her nose and snuggled up against her.

Elena molded her body into his embrace, preparing for the best sleep of her life. Her eyes fell onto a small scrap of paper lying on her sheets. She picked it up: _You will meet a tall dark stranger who will take your breath away. _Oh really? Elena giggled and Damon looked at the paper curiously. "Guess you're not so much of a stranger anymore huh?"

"Well, after today's events I'd say you definitely know my name..."

"Ha. Very funny Damon."

"I do try."

Elena was edging towards a peacefully sleep, "Damon?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Make it a good dream okay?" Damon smirked into her hair.

"Wouldn't dream of anything less than perfect."

**Fin. **

**Yay! Hope you guys liked this short story =)**

**I have some more ideas, so hopefully I can satisfy your Delena appetites next time too ;)**


End file.
